Give Me One Good Reason
by EnchantedTwentyThree
Summary: "Give me one good reason. Give me one good reason of why we should break up know and not at the end of summer and I would let you go and be just your friend."


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. No infringement is intended. GLEE is property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk & FOX.**

* * *

They had been dating for 6 months, but since the beginning they knew their relationship couldn't last, so they said that it wasn't a serious relationship. She was going to the Tisch School of the Arts and he was going to the Chicago College of Performing Arts, so the inevitable break up was on their future.

Rachel spent more of their time showing him that he could be someone and that he should use his talent to get out of Lima, and Noah tried to prove her that she was unique and that her talent should be appreciate for more people. They held hands on the halls, stole kisses on glee practice and hung out on weekends.

She gave him her virginity at prom night, and she couldn't ask for a more perfect night. He was gentle to her, took his time and when her eyes started to fill with tears for the pain he kissed them away and told her how perfect and beautiful she was. He cuddled to her all night, and when she woke up to the feeling of his hands caressing her sides she knew that she was in love.

Fell in love with Noah Puckerman wasn't in Rachel's plans. She always told herself that it was because neither of them wanted to be alone, and they enjoyed each other companies, so start a relationship was the natural thing to do. But when he made love to her she knew it. She was in love with him. And now it was more difficult to let him go because there were feelings involved (at least for her part) and that wasn't part of the plan. The plan was simple: a relationship without feelings beyond a simple friendship, so it was like a friends with benefits relationship, but without the sex (until prom night) and that way neither of them could get hurt. But she felt for him, hard, and now she couldn't ignore her feelings, so that was why she was breaking up with him the first week of summer.

"It just that... I can't do this anymore." Noah looked at her confused, while Rachel played with her hands on her lap. They were on his truck, watching the sunset by the lake, like they always do on Saturdays. That was their tradition since they were just friends. They went to the lake on Saturday afternoon after Rachel's dance class, saw the sunset, he drove her home so she can took a bath and get ready, and then they went to a party with the glee kids, to the movies or just to get dinner. That was always the plan.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him for a few seconds and then turned to look out the window. She couldn't look him in the eyes because he always knew when she was lying. He was the only one who really knew her. It was other of their things.

"I'm saying that I don't want to be in this relationship anymore. I think is the best for both of us to break up and be just friends again." She said all of this still looking out the window.

"Why now? We said that we'll break up until it was time to go. Did you meet someone else?" She could hear confusion and something more in his voice, but she couldn't tell what was it. Hurt? No, Puck didn't get hurt, and less by a girl. Maybe it was disappointment and a little of betrayal because she broke their promise.

She shook her head before answering. "Of course no. How could I meet someone if I'm always with you?" She saw him get a little mad at this. "So, you want to break up so you can get ride of me and meet new assholes?"

"Noah, you know that it's not like that. I just think that our time as a couple is over, and that we should start to spend time together as just friends, so when the time to go arrives the goodbye can be less painful." Less painful to her, she wanted to add.

"Bullshit! You know that's not the reason. Why are you lying to me?" Now he was pissed and screaming at her because he knew that she was hiding something from him, and that was something that he hates. She started crying when the screaming begins, because she hated when he screams at her, and that was something that he knew, so most days he tried to control his temper in front of her. Today was not one of those days. "Give me one good reason. Give me one good reason of why we should break up now and not at the end of summer and I would let you go and be just your friend."

She was looking out the window again. "Rachel?" He coursed to himself under his breath when he saw that she was crying. He hated seeing her cry. He pulled gently her arm to get her attention. When she didn't turn around he tried to talk again. "Babe, look at me." He took her chin and turn her face to meet her eyes. They were filled with tears and that breaks his heart. He put a hand on her neck and with the other he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb and then kissed the side of her mouth.

"Tell me babe, why should we break up right now? Because I think that this is still perfect." He put his forehead against her and kiss her nose. He heard her breathe out and then she pulled out.

"I love you. Is that a good reason for you?" She expects yelling or maybe Puck passing out, but instead he smiled, pull her in to him and kissed her slowly. She was shocked at first, but then she responded. When he caressed her bottom lip with his tongue she gasp a little and he took the opportunity to explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue, and when oxygen was necessary they pulled apart. He was smiling at her when she opened her eyes.

"I love you too." Noah told her after a few second, still caressing her cheek.

"But we said that this wasn't a serious relationship. Noah, we can't be together. I'm going to be in NY and you're going to be on Chicago." He shook his head while she was talking.

"I don't care. I want to be with you. Well, we're together now, but you know what I mean. I'll want to be your boyfriend even if I was on Brazil and you on Italy. I love you. I want this relationship to grow. I want to grow up with you." She was crying again, but this time she was smiling through the tears. "Give us a shot. Chicago isn't that far from NY, right? I can visit you every month, and we'll talk everyday, and we have web cams. We can make this. Give us a shot, babe. Please. For me. For us." She just nodded her head, a huge smile on her face. He kissed her again and then drove her home. They need to celebrate.

Neither of them knew that this was going to be the only shot that they would get, because they just needed this one to realized that they belong together.

Fell in love with Noah Puckerman wasn't in Rachel's plans, but for the first time in her life she was more than happy to break her plans.


End file.
